


站街文学

by bearZzz



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Relationships: EzraMiller
Kudos: 2





	站街文学

他胆大包天了，你想，他竟敢要求做爱前洗一个澡，你挑了挑眉，言简意赅的告诉他如果他五分钟内不从浴室出来你就会在浴缸里操他。等他关上浴室的门时你又后悔了，你一脚踹开那根本锁不住的玻璃门，男孩明显被你吓到了，他的衬衫解开了，裤子脱了一半，他看你进来，下意识的拢了下衣服，你很不满，男孩在小巷里拉住你的时候说只要十五刀就可以在巷子里干一次他，还特意承诺了你可以把精液射到他的屁股里，或者脸上，你大发慈悲带他来开了间房，他却扭扭捏捏要洗澡，这次又合着衣服不让你看，他有什么权利这么做？你按住男孩的肩膀，把他抵在墙上，手顺着他的腰线往上摸，你敢说少年绝没有到他所说的二十二岁，二十二岁的婊子又干又柴。绝不是这样柔韧漂亮。

他可能还在上高中，为了一款球鞋——或者包包，或者什么化妆品，白天规规矩矩当着好学生，晚上就撅着屁股出来接客，或许有的客人精力旺盛，一干就是一夜，第二天虚脱的小婊子只能屁股里夹着精液上学。

你捏住他的乳头，男孩吓了一跳，他明显被你弄疼了，但你并没有使劲儿，你当然能想到原因：他的奶尖刚被他的上一个恩客吸吮过。而他却说他是第一次接客。你打开淋浴，让水弄湿了他的衣服，男孩的乳头若隐若现的透了出来，颜色就和嘴唇一样如干枯的玫瑰，你按着他肩膀的力度加强了些，男孩的肩胛骨顶着冰冷的墙壁，明显让他有些不舒服，你摸了摸他的嘴唇，性暗示不言而喻，你拉开牛仔裤拉链，男孩愣了一秒才跪了下去，他咬住内裤边，让里面半勃的巨物跳了出来，然后他柔软的舌头开始舔舐龟头，然后缓慢的将整根阴茎都吞了下去。他收紧双颊尽力吸吮的模样取悦了你，你揪住他的长卷发，开始在男孩的口腔里抽插起来，最后你大发慈悲的射在了男孩脸上。男孩的长睫毛上都挂着薄精，这画面甚为煽情。你还是忍不住，强迫男孩张开口，将剩余的精液全射在男孩嘴里。

“你叫什么？”

“……Patrick，先生，Patrick。”他几次干呕才将精液全吞下去，真是娇贵的小婊子，你爱怜般地摸了摸男孩的脸蛋儿，他刚刚因为口交而缺氧，眼睛里布满了薄雾，眼圈红红的，而只是口交，就抽干了他所有的力气，他像只被人拎住后颈的小兔子。

“Patrick，宝贝，站起来，我要站着干你。”

他扶着浴缸颤巍巍地站起来，你轻车熟路地找到阴茎后面的柔嫩的雌穴，你手指只是在穴口轻轻戳着，里面就有甜水顺着指缝流了出来，男孩无力的趴在你的肩上，轻声哼着，他不可置信，他从没说过他真实的性别，你却轻松就找了他的软肋。你当然知道，就在这个小婊子尽力表达自己是处男时你就知道，因为几周前你就在小巷里干过他，而这个小骗子还在不遗余力的推销自己还是个处。

你粗糙的指腹揉着那颗越来越硬的阴蒂，另一只手的中指就狠狠的操进了阴道，那里有些疼，昨晚那个不知节制的死胖子在他雌穴里射了三次，硬不起来后又用嘴让他潮吹一次。他肿起来的阴核走路时都会疼，而你的动作当然弄疼了他，他用哭腔道：“先生，轻点儿。”

你把他抱起来放在洗漱台上，将他的双腿抬在肩上，内裤已经被甜水儿浸湿了，你一边脱他的内裤一边舔弄他的乳尖，他道：“你跟我一周，我给你三百。”

男孩眨了眨眼，你笑了，他本是便没想同他商量，“要么就我在这儿连操你一周，给你十五刀。”

“啊……嗯，哈……啊……先生……我，我不能……”

“宝贝儿，这可不容你拒绝。”

你没有给妓女口交的习惯，但对方是这么漂亮的婊子就是另一种情况了，你用鼻尖顶了顶那瓣花蒂，紧接着用嘴唇吸住了它，男孩绷紧脚尖，爽的身体重心不稳，他用手勾住了洗手池才能勉强维持平衡，你按住他的大腿根让他保持两腿张开的姿势，男孩还尚不能体面的面对汹涌的情欲，他大腿总是暗暗用力，想夹住你的头。

你的舌头和手指一直照顾流着甜水的雌穴，舌尖舔着壁肉，手指则探入阴道快速抽插着，男孩阴茎勃起了，他甚至不需要任何抚慰就能射精，你抬起头来，将手上沾着的水渍抹在了男孩乳头和舌苔上。Patrick吸了吸鼻子，精液的腥味仍在口中发酵，他已经尝不出什么新鲜味道了。他张开腿，示意你操进来，你握着阴茎挑逗着男孩的阴蒂，龟头在肉穴里浅刺，就是不肯进去，男孩握着阴茎底端，引导着你操了进来，他的阴道又紧又窄又浅，你还没把整根操进去就顶到了头，你甚至还没开始操，男孩就颤抖着射了精。薄薄的精液射得两人腹部都脏兮兮的，不知道是不是错觉，男孩的脸似乎更红了。

“先生……”他眨眨眼，挂在睫毛上的水珠不知道是眼泪还是因潮热的浴室而凝结的，你吻掉它，然后大力顶撞那处软穴，没几分钟男孩的吟哦就提高了声调，你觉得阴茎泡在一个更湿软甜蜜的洞里，是小妓女潮吹了。

男孩捂着脸，你紧扣住他的腰部更大力的抽插，每次随着阴茎的抽出，熟透了的肉穴里都会带出混合着精液的稀薄甜水，男孩的腰彻底软了，他甚至揉了揉眼睛表示自己想睡觉了，你可是花了钱了——整整十五刀，你可以对他做任何你想做的事。于是你将还勃起着的性器抽出来，将男孩抱起来，将他丢在了卧室床上。

“啊……先生……不要了……”他轻轻推着你的肩膀，你失声笑了，这个坏婊子竟然还会撒娇了，但你谨记着他的职业，抓住他的脚踝将他拉到身下。你还硬着的阴茎就毫不留情的操进了男孩的阴道。男孩捂着脸哭了出来，是真的哭，不是在性爱中讨好你的小手段，泪珠滴答滴答地往下落，每一滴都饱含委屈。你按着他一条腿，将另一条腿抬到自己肩头，男孩被你弄地被迫侧过身去，男孩抱住枕头，将头埋在枕头里呜呜地哭，他哭地太用力了，雌穴都开始收缩，你竟然也被他这副模样弄心软了，你亲吻着他光裸的肩头，哄道：“等我射出来就不做了，不许哭了！”

你恪守诺言，用精液射鼓了男孩的小腹后便抽了出来，男孩这两天的恩客都太粗暴了，以至于他的阴蒂都肿了起来，两片阴唇都要藏不住它了。你亲了亲小妓女甜蜜的嘴巴，将他的小舌头吸个够才放过他。热情消退，男孩很快冷得起了鸡皮疙瘩，你拉高被子至男孩的下巴处。他很快在你怀里睡着了。你有点儿不甘心，你还没用尽兴，但今天只是刚刚开始，还有六天呢，你想。


End file.
